


TDC fic collection

by tallio



Category: TDC - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallio/pseuds/tallio
Summary: Do you want to get close to the TDC member of your dreams? Well now you can. Welcome to the greatest fic series ever written. Enjoy 9(+?) different stories made to send your heart fluttering for days <3
Relationships: tdc x y/n





	TDC fic collection

A low growl left the back of her throat. “I never wanted to leave you.”  
“Oh, I know. Get the fuck outta here, Viktoria.” 

And for a moment, she hesitated. I thought she’d turn around. Leave whatever this was that made my head hurt. The beer felt heavy in my stomach, and I wished I’d never come outside. 

But she didn’t.

One moment she was still ten feet away, and the next she was in front of me, the long, soft line of her body pressed against mine. My back was to the brick, her hand in a loose grip around my throat, thumb and forefinger digging into the hinges of my jaw. I breathed and breathed and breathed.

“You fight this y/n,” she growled near my ear. “You always fight this.”  
“You’re fucking right I do,” I said, hating how hoarse my voice sounded. A jolt of electricity was running just underneath my skin, and she knew it. She dug her fingers in tighter, twisting my head to the side. Her nose came to my neck, and she inhaled sharply. She dragged her nose up my throat to my cheek. Her lips scraped against the underside of my jaw, but that was it.  
“There’s anger,” she said quietly. “It’s smoke and ash. But underneath, there is still dirt and leaves and rain. Like there always was. Like the first time. I remember it. I never smelled anything like it before. I wanted to consume it. I wanted it rubbed into my skin so it would never leave me y/n. I wanted to sink my teeth into it until your blood filled my mouth. Because the first one always hurts.”  
“Yeah?” I asked. I reached up and grabbed the back of her head, holding her to me.  
“Then get a good sniff. Suck it in, wolf.”  
I felt the pinprick of claws dimpling my skin as she pressed her hips against mine. She inhaled deeply, and I fought to keep my eyes from rolling back. Instead I dragged my hand from the back of her head down to her neck and over her shoulders until I could press it flat against her chest between us. There was a beat of nothing, the tick tick tick of water dripping, and then the air rippled around us, the raven’s wings fluttering. A wall of air slammed into her knocking her back against the opposite wall. Her eyes lit up, fangs lengthening as she growled at me.  
“I hope it was worth it, Viktoria” I said, voice cold. “Because if you try and touch me again, I’ll fry your ass. You get me?”  
She nodded slowly. I took a last drag of my cigarette before I dropped it and crushed it beneath my boot. The smoke leaked out of my nose. Music throbbed from inside the bar. And then I walked away, heading toward the street. But before I could turn the corner, I heard her speak. Fucker always got the last word.

“This isn’t over.”


End file.
